Aspects of this disclosure are generally related to data storage systems that can be used to maintain relatively large data sets and support a relatively large number of concurrent users. A basic building block of data storage systems may include a storage server or a storage array. A data center may include clusters of storage servers or storage arrays. Multiple data centers may be used to implement a distributed and geographically diverse storage system.